A well known and common practice is to connect electrical wires using a twist-on or screw-on wire connector. These connectors are used to connect the stripped ends of two or more insulated or non-insulated conductors. Typically, these twist-on wire connectors include a plastic insulated shell and a wire spring supported therein. The wire spring may be conical in shape so that when the connector is placed over the stripped ends of the insulated electrical conductors and twisted thereon, the conductors are brought into electrical engagement with each other within the spring. Secure mechanical and electrical engagement between the twist-on connector and the electrical wires relies on the correct application of the connector to the wires.
Improvements have been made in twist-on electrical connectors to permit the easy and secure termination of the wires. One technique, which is well known, is to use diametrically opposed outwardly directed wings which fit between the thumb and forefinger of the installer to provide a degree of leverage to permit the twisting of the connector onto the conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,040 is one example of a twist-on wire connector employing such wings.
In certain instances, depending upon the type of wires which are connected and also for speed installation, it is desirable to use a tool to twist the wire connector onto the ends of the conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,049 discloses a twist-on wire connector having a pair of outwardly extending wings that project radially from the connector body which provides a finger grip surface for installing the connector on the conductor. The upper end of the connector body is modified to accommodate a specially designed tool which may be used to twist the connector on to the conductors.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,170 provides a twist-on wire connector having wings extending from the lower end and a modified upper end which accommodates a tool which may apply torque to the connector to terminate the connector to the electrical conductors. The design of the '170 patent provides a torque limiting feature such that the upper end is distorted upon excessive torque by the tool.
While each of these devices serves adequately for its intended purpose, none provide a simple construction which allows for both manual attachment of the connector to the conductors as well as attachment by use of a standard tool such as a socket or the like.